


Keep Holding On

by SomeSouthParkFan



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuser turned lovers, F/M, M/M, Older Kenny, Parent Death, Past Child Abuse, Step-parents, secretly in love, twisted relationship, younger stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: After the death of his parents, Stan is forced to live with his abusive stepfather Kenny. As time goes on, the relationship turns into something more.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 89
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Keep Holding On

Chapter 1

Stan’s POV 

Wendy and I are in my room studying for our upcoming Spanish test. We’ve been going at it for almost two hours and I’m ready for a break. I start running my fingers through Wendy’s hair. She doesn’t respond so I move closer to her. She turns and looks at me. “Come on Stan, we have to study. You have to bring up your Spanish grade.”

I smile and nod. “I _AM_ studying. The smell of your perfume.” I kiss her. “The smell of your lip gloss.” I kiss her again. I lie her back on my bed and get on top of her. I lift up her shirt and begin kissing her breasts. 

“If your mom catches us-“

“She’s at work.” I interrupt her as I take off her bra. 

“What about your stepdad?”

“What about him?” I ask as I take off her pants.

“I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“I’ll be fine.” I smile as I take off my own pants and boxers. 

“If you say so.”

I kiss her again. “We’ll make it a quickie.”

“It’s always a quickie with you!” She chuckles. 

I frown. “Don’t make fun!” She knows that’s a sensitive subject for me as I’m umm…premature if you know what I mean. 

“Sorry...”

“It’s okay.” I insert my dick inside of her. She wraps her legs around my waist. I kiss her as I’m stroking her. I can feel myself getting ready to cum when…

“We have company...” Wendy sits up. 

I turn and see my stepfather Kenny standing in the doorway with one hand down his pants. “Dude!”

“Don’t mind me. Go ahead, finish what you were doing.” Kenny begins biting his lip. 

“Not with you standing there!” I yell. 

“Have it your way...” He shrugs and closes the door. 

“Freak!” I really hate that guy. He’s my mom’s 28 year old husband. They’ve only been married for 9 months. My parents got divorced two years ago because my dad’s drinking had gotten out of control. She had Shelly and me go to these useless counseling sessions because she was worried about the effect my dad’s drinking had on us. Kenny was our counselor and that’s how they met. Mom dating and marrying him had a bigger effect on us than my dad’s drinking ever did. My life has been a living hell since this asshole married my mom and moved in here. Lucky for Shelly, she’s been away at college and doesn’t have to deal with him. 

“Okay, clearly that was a sign.” Wendy states as she pushes me off of her and grabs her shirt off the floor. 

“Don’t get dressed!”

She puts her shirt on. “Your stepdad is here! That was just weird.”

I let out a frustrated sigh. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

She finishes putting on her clothes and smiles. “Another time.” She gives me a kiss on the nose. “I better get going.” She grabs her backpack and her coat.

“I’ll see you later.” I tell her as she’s walking out the door. I put my clothes on and turn around and see Kenny standing in the doorway again! “What do you want? Don’t you ever knock?”

He smacks me in the face. “How dare you disrespect my house like that!”

This guy has lost it. “I didn’t disrespect YOUR house. This is my parent’s house!”

“When I married your mother, it became my house!”

“Whatever!”

He begins taking off his belt. “I’m sick of your little attitude! Your parents let you get away with being a disrespectful little shit, but I’m not.”

My eyes widen as I stare at the belt in his hands. “What are you doing?”

“Teaching you a lesson. Stand up!” He orders. 

“No!”

“If you don’t get up, it will be worse!”

“I-I’m telling my mom!” I say nervously. 

“If you do that, I’ll let her know it’s because you had Wendy in your room.”

“Damnit!” He’s got me there. My parents have never hit me with a belt before so I doubt my mom would approve of this. I’m too scared to argue that point right now. 

“Now stand up and take your punishment like a man...”

I shake my head. “Kenny dude, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t call me dude! I’m not your dude! I’m your dad!”

“You’re not my dad!” He hits me in the face with the belt. “Ow!”

“You will show me to same respect you would show your father As long as you’re living under my roof!”

“It’s my mom’s roof.” He hits me again. “Ow! Stop it!”

“Don’t get smart with me little boy! I’m not going to let a 15 year old punk talk to me like that!”

“Please stop hitting me!” I beg him. 

“Show me some goddamn respect first!”

“I will, I will! I promise.”

“Good boy!” He puts his belt back on. “You’re grounded.”

“For what?”

“For fucking your girlfriend in my house! You’re grounded for a month!”

“You can’t do this!” I cry.

“Oh really? Are you going to tell your mommy on me? What do you think she’ll do?”

Damn, he’s got me again. I sigh. “I guess I’m grounded.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.” He leaves the room. I close the door and look in the mirror. I can see blood on my forehead. I put a tissue on my forehead and grab my phone and call my dad. 

“Dad...?” I whisper when he picks up. 

“Hey buddy, what’s going on?”

“Can I come stay with you this weekend? Please?” I beg. 

“It’s fine with me as long as your mother is okay with it.”

“Can’t you just come pick me up? You’re still my dad.”

Dad laughs. “It’s not my weekend that’s why you need your mother’s permission.”

“Aww!”

“Is the little shithead bothering you again?” Dad knows that Kenny and I don’t get along, but he doesn’t know that he’s put his hands on me. 

“You have no idea. I can’t really talk about it right now.”

“What? You should be able to tell me anything anytime.” I can hear the disappointment in dad’s voice.

“I’ll tell you all about it when I see you.”

“Why can’t you tell me now?” 

I crack open my door to make sure Kenny isn’t eavesdropping. “I just can’t.” 

“Buddy, I want to help you, but I can’t if you won’t talk to me.”

I look at my bloody forehead in the mirror again and start crying. “I hate it here dad! Kenny is awful and mom allows it!” 

“How is he awful?” 

“He-“ I look up and see Kenny standing outside my door. Shit! “I’ll call you back.” 

“Stan, don’t-“ I hang up before dad can finish. I look at Kenny and he is pissed!

“Who were you talking to?” He asks. 

“Wendy.” I lie. 

“She just left.” 

I nod. “She was calling me to let me know she made it home safely.” 

“Let me see your phone.” 

I can feel my heart beating fast. “Why?” 

“I know you’re lying to me boy!” 

“My name isn’t “boy”!” 

“Give me the fucking phone, NOW!” He yells raising his hand. 

“NO! MOM!” I scream out. Kenny grabs me and slams me against the wall. 

“Your mom isn’t here!” He snatches my phone out of my hand and looks at it. “Wendy called you, huh? Funny, her name is saved as “dad”!” He punches me. “Why the fuck did you lie to me?” 

“I’m sorry…” I cough. 

“You know you’re not supposed to call him without permission!”

I look at him. “Why not? It’s my dad!”

“Because that’s the rule!” He hits me again. “Just for that, you’re now grounded for two months and I’m taking your phone!” 

“Kenny, please! I promise I won’t call him again without permission.” I try to plead with him. 

“I know you won’t. Now you sit here and think about what you did!” He walks out of my room slamming the door. I let out a sigh. This is only the beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two years later...

Stan’s POV

“My mother always said that we could be whomever we wanted to be. She was a person you could really depend on and was a constantly supporting her children…” It’s the day of my mom’s funeral. They’re getting ready to lower the casket, but Shelly wanted to say a few words first. My mom was hit by a car as she was leaving work. She died on her way to the hospital. It’s been a rough week. I feel like I haven’t stopped crying since I got the news. I can’t believe my mom is gone. 

I feel a hand on my shoulder after the service. “Hey dude, how are you holding up?” I look up and see Kyle. I quickly look back down and wipe my eyes. 

“Not so good.” I tell him. 

“It’s been a rough for you lately, huh?” He asks as he sits down next to me. 

I nod. “Yeah, I’ve lost both of my parents within months of each other.” My dad died two months ago from alcohol poisoning. I had a hard time (well I still am) dealing with that. I won’t lie, I kind of blamed my mom for it. He was forced to give up custody because of his alcohol addiction so I couldn’t see him at all. That made things worse for him and eventually cost him his life. Yes, I blamed my mom and was very angry at her. But there’s someone else who really deserves the blame…

“I’m here if you need me.”

“Thanks Kyle, I really appreciate it.” He walks off. Cartman walks over to me and sits down. 

“I’m sorry about your mom Stan. She was a good woman.” He says nervously. 

I nod, I can tell Cartman genuinely means what he’s saying. “Thank you Cartman. That really means a lot coming from you.” He walks off. 

“Oh Stan!” Wendy sits down and pulls me into a hug. 

“Wendy!” I sob. I can’t help myself, I had to let it all out and unfortunately, that had to be on Wendy’s shoulder. “My mom is gone. She’s never coming back!” I continue sobbing. 

“You shouldn’t be alone tonight. Stay at my house.” Wendy says gently as she rubs my back. 

“Ahem!” We turn and see Kenny. We quickly break apart. I roll my eyes. “He won’t be alone because he’ll be with me!”

“Hi Dr. McCormick!” Wendy greets him. “I’m so sorry for your loss.” 

I frown at Kenny. “Can we have some privacy please?”

He rubs his chin. “Hmm…how do you think your mother would respond to you wanting to stay at your girlfriend’s house?”

I can feel my face turning red with anger. “Dude! Stop shrinking me! I’m not your patient anymore.” 

“But I’m still your stepfather.” He reminds me. 

“That should be null and void now that my mom is gone.” 

Kenny laughs. “That’s not how it works. Besides, I’m your legal guardian until you’re 18!”

“Thank God that’s only two months away.” I mumble. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing.” 

“That’s what I thought. We’ll discuss this when we get home.” He looks at Wendy. “Later _tonight_ at _OUR_ home that is!” 

Wendy nods. “Yes Dr. McCormick.” 

“You two have two minutes.” He walks away, but he looks over his shoulder at us as he’s leaving. 

“I wish you would stop calling him that!” 

Wendy shrugs. “That’s his name.” 

“More like, Dr. McDouchebag. God, I hate him!” 

Wendy grabs my hand. “I know you do.” 

“I’m sick of him treating me like crap! He’s going to get worse now that both of my parents are gone.” 

“Maybe he won’t be so bad. I mean, he’s a licensed professional. He should know how to help you through this difficult time.”

I hate when she tries to defend him. “Sometimes I wonder if his license is even legit! He never helped me, if anything, he always made me feel worse! I just wish my mom could’ve seen it, but she was so in love with him for some reason.” 

“I’m sorry.” Wendy hugs me. I wrap my arms tightly around her. I could stay like this forever. 

“Your two minutes are up!” There he is again. Wendy backs away from me. 

“Dude!” I hate when he sneaks up on me like that. 

“I’ve told you before not to call me “dude”!” He grabs my arm. “Now come along son.”

I push him off of me. “Don’t touch me! I’m not your son!” I run off. 

“Stan! Get back here young man!” I hear Kenny yelling after me. I don’t want to hear anything else he has to say. I see Shelly getting in her car. She must be getting ready to head back to her apartment.

“Shelly!” I call out to her. 

She rolls her eyes at me. “What do you want?” She asks. 

“Can I stay with you tonight? I don’t want to deal with Kenny.” 

Shelly snorts. “I can’t say I blame you. He creeps me out.” 

“So can I crash with you?” I put my hands in prayer position. “Please Shelly?” 

“Apparently you don’t hear so well.” Kenny apparently has caught up to me. Does this guy teleport or something?

“What now?” I groan. 

“I could’ve sworn I told you you’re staying at home!” He puts his hands on his hip and taps his foot impatiently. 

I shake my head. “No, you said I couldn’t stay at Wendy’s. I’m going to Shelly’s.” 

“No you’re not! Shelly has studying to you and she doesn’t need you to distract her.” 

“My brother can stay at my place if he wants to.” Shelly steps in. 

Kenny raises his eyebrow. “Since when do you come to his defense?” 

“He’s my brother and I fucking hate you!” 

“I would watch the attitude if I were you. You still need me to pay your tuition.” He looks at me. “I’m not going to say this again…you’re coming home and that’s that!” He grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him. “You’re making things worse for yourself young man.” He whispers in my ear. 

“I’ll try to sneak out after he goes to sleep.” I tell Wendy on the phone later that evening. I’ve locked myself in my room since we came home. I’m determined to get the hell out of here.

“Don’t, I don’t want you to get in trouble.” 

“I just want to be with you and hold you in my arms!” I whine. 

“No, I want to hold you in mine. You’re the one that needs the comfort.” 

“You’re so good to me. I love you.”

“I love you too Stan. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“No, you’ll see me later.” I remind her. 

“I mean it Stan, I don’t want you to get in trouble. You’re at Kenny’s mercy now.” 

“I hate it when you’re right.” 

Wendy laughs. “I see you tomorrow.”

“Bye babe.” I hang up the phone. 

“You did the right thing by not sneaking out to see that tramp!” I nearly jump out of my skin when I see Kenny standing in the doorway. How the hell did he get in here? I locked the door. 

“DUDE! You scared the shit out of me!” 

“Watch your mouth!” He yells. 

“Why the hell are you spying on me?”

“It’s my job to keep an eye on you.”

“I can take care of myself!” I try to push him out of my room, but he’s too strong. 

Kenny laughs. “You can? If that’s the case, why are you still living in MY house?”

“This is my mom’s house!”

“She’s gone so legally it’s mine now. Sit down Stan.” He points at the bed. 

I shake my head. “I don’t want to!”

“Come on. Sit.”

“Why?” I do what he says and sit down on the bed. 

“It’s time we had a chat.” He sits down in a chair next to my bed. 

“About what?”

“I understand you’re grieving. You’ve lost not one, but two parents. You’re hurting and you’re lashing out at whomever. Right now that person is me. Do you think that’s fair?”

Is he serious right now? “I’m lashing out at you because you won’t let be with my girlfriend!”

“You don’t need to be around her.”

“Why not?” 

“She’s a bad influence. I never trusted that girl.”

I’m completely taken aback. “Are you kidding me?” 

“I see through her innocent act. She smiles and is very polite around adults, but when they’re not around, she’s doing everything under the sun. Like drinking, smoking, fornicating…convincing you to sneak out.” 

I stand up. “You don’t know what you’re talking about! Yes, I was going to sneak out, but it was MY idea. Wendy is the one who said not to do it! She’s never smoked or drank in her life! You have no right to judge her!” I can feel tears coming to my eyes. 

“Why are you getting so upset?” 

“Because you’re bad mouthing my girlfriend and I don’t appreciate it!” 

“This isn’t about Wendy. It’s about your grief.” Kenny stands up and grabs my head. I immediately pull my hand away. 

“Stop it! I’m not your patient anymore! I haven’t been for years!” 

Kenny nods. “You’re right, it’s hard to talk to your stepfather. I’m going to refer you to a friend of mine. He specializes in grief counseling.” He looks in his wallet and pulls out a business card and hands it to me. 

I throw the card down. “Dude, I don’t want to talk to a fucking counselor! Get the hell out of my room and leave me alone!”

“I’ve had enough of your attitude for one day!” He takes off his belt. There was a time when that would intimidate me…not anymore.

I get in his face and look him right in the eye. “Don’t even think about hitting me with that! I’m not that scrawny little 15 year old anymore, I’ll fight back!” 

He nods and puts his belt back on. “You’re right, you’re too big for this.” He begins to leave, but then stops and turns towards me. “I’m not the enemy Stan. I just want to be there for you. You’re not the only one who lost someone. I lost my wife.” 

“Whatever! You never should’ve been married in the first place.” 

“But we were and my heart has been ripped out. You’re not the only person hurting. I’m sorry you’re too immature and selfish to see it.” He leaves the room. I don’t care what he says, I’m going to see Wendy. He’s pissed me off enough for one day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kenny’s POV

It’s 10:30 pm and Stan isn’t home. I left work early so we could finish our discussion from last night. He hasn’t come home and I’m starting to worry. I have to wait 24 hours before I can file a missing person’s report, but I did notify the police about Stan being missing. Since the cops in South Park and idiotic and lazy, I figured I would take matters into my own hands and search for Stan myself. I went to visit his friends that I know of and then I called Shelly. I finally decide to go to Wendy’s house to see if he’s there. He probably isn’t since it’s an obvious choice, but I can’t take any chances. 

I ring the doorbell and Wendy answers it. She has on lingerie that’s extremely revealing and very inappropriate for a girl her age. She looks shocked to see me. “Dr. McCormick? I wasn’t expecting you see you.” She invites me in. She grabs a coat out of the closet and puts in on. If Stan isn’t here, then I know she’s probably expecting him. “What’s up?”

“Sorry to drop by so late, but have you seen my son?”

She raises her eyebrow. “Your son?”

I roll my eyes. I’m in no mood for her games. “Stan.”

She chuckles. “Oh your stepson.”

I frown. “Don’t be cute with me, where is he?”

“I honestly don’t know. I haven’t seen him since school.” 

“I don’t believe you. I’ve already gotten the police involved so I wouldn’t lie if I were you!” I warn her. 

“Is that really necessary?” 

I nod. “Yes, I need to find my son.” 

“Why? So you can hit him with a belt?

My eyes widen. I can’t believe he told her! “WHAT?” 

“Stan told me all about it. I’ve even seen the bruises. I don’t know why you’re not in jail.”

“For what? Discipling a rebellious teen?”

Wendy laughs. “That’s what you call it? Hitting him until his skin is black and blue? Scaring him to the point where he didn’t want to be home alone with you? Having the poor kid crying himself to sleep because he’s in unbearable pain? That’s discipline? That’s child abuse! You know for a counselor, you’re not very insightful.” 

I can feel my face turning red with anger. “I don’t have to take this!” I head towards the door, but Wendy steps in front of it blocking my way out.

“Oh no! You came to my house demanding to know where Stan is, so you’re going to listen to what I have to say!” 

“I don’t have time for this, I need to find Stan!” I move her out of the way and open the door and begin to head out when…

“Stan doesn’t want anything to do with you! You’ve made his life hell the moment you married his mother! He hates your guts!” 

I stop dead in my tracks. I turn towards Wendy. “He does?” 

“Don’t act so surprised! He thinks you’re a piece of shit and wishes that you were the one that died instead of his parents!”

Damn, that hurts. I refuse to believe Stan thinks so little of me. “I just want what’s best for him.” 

“The best thing for him is for you to leave him the hell alone!” 

I shake my head. “I always knew you weren’t right for him…”

“Excuse me?” 

I put my hand on her shoulder. “Wendy, sweet Wendy…you may have Stan fooled, but not me. I’ve worked with kids like you. I never bought into your “innocent” act. You just showed me your true colors. It’s because of you, Stan is walking around with this bad attitude. Hell, look at the scantily clad way you looked when you answered the door. You’re a bad influence on him and now that Sharon is gone, I’m forbidding Stan from seeing you!” 

“Stan is almost 18! You can’t tell him who to date!” Wendy scoffs. 

“I can and I will! He can do so much better than you. You have a nice evening.” With that, I leave her with her thoughts. 

Stan’s POV

I’m at Kyle’s house and he just gave me a pair of his pajamas so we can go to sleep. “Thanks for letting me crash here.” I’m grateful that he let me stay as I had nowhere else to go. 

“Are you sure Kenny won’t come here looking for you? My parents will kill me if they find out I let you stay here.” Kyle hasn’t changed one bit. He had to sneak me in here because his parents would never agree to let me stay over on a school night…especially if they knew I was running away from home.

I shake my head. “This is the last place he would look. He’s going to go to Wendy’s if anywhere.” Just then, I get a text message. I look and see it’s from Wendy, speak of the devil. 

_Kenny just left my house._

_I figured he would go there looking for me._

_He was rude to me. He said he’s going to forbid you from seeing me because he thinks I’m a bad influence._

_He said that?_

_Yes! God, I can see why you ran away!_

_I’m so sorry. Are you okay?_

_I’m fine. I’m just worried about you. I may have pissed him off. I mentioned the abuse._

_You didn’t…_

_Sorry, I had to!_

_It’s cool. Let me know if he comes back._

_I will. Love you._

_Love you too!_

I start to tear up. I can’t believe he thinks he’s going to stop me from seeing Wendy. “Wendy just sent me a text.” I tell Kyle. 

“Are you okay?” Kyle asks out of concern. 

“Look.” I show him my phone. 

He looks at me in shock. “What abuse is she talking about?” 

I quickly snatch my phone away. “It doesn’t matter now. Can you believe he’s trying to forbid me from seeing her? God, I hate him!”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were having problems with Kenny?” 

I turn away from him. “I didn’t tell anyone except Wendy.”

“Not even your parents?” 

I shake my head. “No. I was afraid to tell them. My mom knew we didn’t get along, but she didn’t know he would hit me.” 

“You could’ve told me, I’m your best friend.”

“I know dude, but I felt the less people that knew, the better.”

“I see. I guess I understand why you would tell Wendy instead of me.” I can see the hurt in his eyes, but I try to act like I don’t. 

“I really wanted to tell my mom, but in her eyes, Kenny was an angel who could do no wrong. Even when we argued, she blamed me for starting it and said I was disrespectful.”

“What about Shelly? How did he treat her?” 

“He wasn’t abusive towards her, but they didn’t get along very well either. Shelly couldn’t wait to leave for college to get away from him. She didn’t come home during her breaks because of him.”

“Damn dude.” 

I can feel the anger coming back to me. “My mom was so blind to his actions! Now I’m stuck with that asshole. That’s why I had to leave home! I’m not going to stay there and constantly get tortured and abused with no one around to protect me!”

“How were you protected if your mom didn’t know about it?”

“He wouldn’t do it if she were home, only when we were home alone. He would find reasons to hit me. Most of them were over Wendy, but other times it would be over petty things like forgetting to put a glass in the dishwater or something small like that.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” 

I shake my head. “I wish I were.” I lift up my shirt. “I still have some of the scars.” 

“DUDE!” Kyle’s jaw drops as he touches my back. 

“Kyle?” Kyle’s mom knocks on the door. Shit! Did she hear us talking? 

“Yes mom?” He gestures for me to hide under the bed. I nod and comply. 

“I know it’s late, but open the door boobie, I need to speak with you.”

“Come on in mom, I was just getting ready to go to bed.” I hear the door open. “Umm…why is Dr. McCormick here?” NO! I didn’t think he would come here. 

“He wants to talk to you. It’s an emergency.” Sheila tells him. 

“Stan didn’t come after school. Have you seen or heard from him?” I hear Kenny ask. 

“Not since school. Sorry.” 

“Are you sure? I’ve checked with all of his friends and even that girlfriend of his and no one has seen him. I’m really worried.” LIAR! He’s not worried, he just wants to use me as his personal punching bag!

“Err…maybe you should check the arcade or something.” Kyle suggests. Thanks Kyle, I owe you one! 

“Thanks Kyle, I’ll check there next.” I hear a pause, so I guess he’s leaving. “I know you and Stan aren’t as close as you use to be, which I know is because of that tramp Wendy, but I just want to let you know that you’re always welcomed in my house.”

“Uhh…thanks.”

“Are you absolutely sure you haven’t seen Stan, Kyle?” I hear Sheila ask. “This is very serious issue and I hope you wouldn’t lie to Dr. McCormick.” Oh God Kyle, please don’t crack! 

“Yes mom. I’m not lying.” 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t be of better assistance Dr. McCormick.” Sheila tells Kenny. 

“No, thank you for your time Mrs. Broflovski.”

“How about a cup of coffee?”

“I would like that. Goodnight Kyle.” I can hear their voices becoming faint just as the door the shuts. 

“You can come out now.” Kyle tells me. 

I crawl out from under the bed. “I thought he would never leave. I didn’t even think he would come here.” 

“I didn’t either.” Kyle begins fidgeting. “So what’s your plan Stan? I mean you can’t hang out here forever, my parents are bound to find out you’re here.” 

I shrug. “I don’t know. I just don’t want to go back home.”

“He seems genuinely worried about you.”

“It’s an act. Don’t let that piece of shit counselor fool you!” 

Just then, Kyle’s door opens. “I KNEW IT!” 

I turn around and see Kenny. “Oh shit!” 

“You have no idea how much trouble you’re in young man!” This man is fuming, I can see it in his face. Damnit! 

“Don’t blame Kyle! I just got here, he didn’t know I was coming!” I begin to panic as I fear what’s going to happen next. 

He grabs my arm and squeezes it tightly. “Save it! Let’s go!” He drags me out of Kyle’s room and out of the Broflovski house. This isn’t going to end well…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stan’s POV

As soon as we get in the house, I immediately cower in a corner and cover my face. “Kenny, I’m sorry!” I start to cry. “I’m really, really sorry.”

He moves my hands and raises his fist. “You’re only sorry you got caught! What the hell were you thinking?”

“I had to get away! I hate it here!”

“You’re the one making your situation difficult. I’m trying to be your friend.”

I shake my head. “No you’re not! You’re trying to ruin my life! I hate you!”

Kenny backs away slowly. “You don’t mean that...”

“Yes I do!” I go in the kitchen and find a whiskey bottle under the sink and I start drinking from it. 

“Are you kidding me? Give me that!” He snatches the bottle from my hand, but not before I take another gulp from it.

“Give it back!”

“You’re underage so you can’t drink this! Why would you drink anyway? Do you want to turn out like your father? How stupid are you?” He yells as he sets the bottle on the table. “That dumbass was nothing more than a drunken loser, that’s why your mom left him!”

“My dad was a good man! He wasn’t stupid and neither am I!” I cry again. I turn away from him so I don’t give him the satisfaction of being responsible for my tears. “I just don’t understand how life works...”

“What do you mean?” 

I glare at Kenny. “I don’t understand how good and decent people like my parents are dead and an evil abusive asshole like you is still alive! Oh how I wish it were the other way around!” With that, Kenny slaps me across the face. That was really painful. I put my hand on my cheek. 

“Stan, I’m so sorry.” 

“No you’re not! This is what you always do. You actually went easy on me this time so thank you for that.” 

Kenny moves closer to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. “I don’t appreciate you talking to me like that. Especially after what you put me through today!” 

“What I put you through?” 

Kenny nods. “Yes! I was worried sick about you, I even called the police! Why would you run away from home?” 

“I didn’t run away, I just went to visit my best friend.”

He backs away. “That was very immature of you. If you have a problem, you need to talk about it, not run away like a child.” Oh great, he’s trying to be counselor again. 

“My problem is YOU! So I talked to my best friend about it!” 

“Why are you so angry with me?” 

“Dude, I’m not going to open up to you!” I start to head upstairs, but Kenny stops me. 

“I just want to help you Stan. You don’t have mommy and daddy anymore, so let me help you.” 

“Leave me alone! You’re the problem!”

Kenny grabs my arm. “Stan-“ 

I use all my strength to shove Kenny down to the ground. “Let go of me!” 

He glares at me. I can see the anger in his eyes. I’m immediately terrified. “You’ve fucked up now!” He gets up and grabs me and slams me into the wall. 

“What is your problem?”

He slams me again, even harder. “I’m trying to help you and you keep pushing me away! This behavior will not stand!” He slams me once again. 

“Why is this so important to you?”

“Because-“

“Because what?” I interrupt him. “I’m tired of you harassing me! What do you want from me?”

“Stan...” He grabs me and pulls me into a kiss. I push him off of me. 

“Dude…what the hell was that?” 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long…”

I’m horrified by his admission. “What?”

“I’ve been attracted to you since the day I met you. I couldn’t act on because of your age. I wanted to wait until you were 18 to tell you how I feel, but hell you’re close enough.” He tries to kiss me again, but I dodge him. 

“Dude…you were married to my mom.” 

“I know and Sharon is the love of my life, but I can’t help how I feel about you.” 

“So that’s why you keep treating my girlfriend like trash. It’s because you’re jealous.”

He shakes his head. “No, I treat her like trash because she is trash. I went to her house to look for you and she was dressed in lingerie. I’m sure waiting for someone else.” 

“She was?”

Kenny nods. “Yes, I told you that girl is no good. But that’s besides the point. I really do care for you and I hope that you’ll return the feelings one day.” He tries to kiss me again, this time his lips touch mine before I push him away. 

“Stop! Dude, you beat me with a belt! I could never have feelings for you!” 

“I never wanted to hurt you…”

I roll my eyes. “Oh I forgot, it was “discipline”.”

“Honestly, it was just a way for me to be close to you…touch you.”

“Dude, you’re sick!” I back away from him. 

“I’m not sick…just in lust.”

“Gross! You’re like 50!”

“I’m only 30.”

“Either way, this is wrong on so many levels!”

“No one has to know…” He pulls me closer to him. I smack his arm. 

“Don’t kiss me again! God, I want to throw up again.” 

Kenny smiles. “Throwing up is a sign of a nervous stomach. Deep down, you feel the same way I do.” He winks at me. There’s not enough whiskey in the world. 

“Stop it!” Just then, there’s a knock on the door. Oh thank God!

“South Park Police!” We hear. 

“Shit!” Kenny looks at me. “Don’t you dare say a word! If you think your life is bad now, you don’t want to find out what I’ll do to you if you say the wrong thing!” Kenny threatens. He opens the door and Officer Yates and Wendy are there. “Good evening officer. What may I do for you at this hour?”

“We got a concerned call and wanted to check to make sure everything’s okay here.” Yates tells him. Oh no! Wendy, what have you done?

“Everything is fine officer.”

Officer Yates looks over at me, then back at Kenny. “Are you sure? I know you tried to file a missing person’s report on your son earlier.”

Kenny points at me. “I found my son and he’s home where he belongs.”

“He’s not your son!” Wendy steps in. 

“What are you doing here anyway? I guess you’re the one who made the call.”

“You’re damn right I did.” She pushes past Kenny. “Stan!” She hugs me. “Are you okay?” I nod. “Are you sure? Officer, Stan is right here he can tell you how horrible Kenny treats him!” Oh Wendy, how I wish you didn’t do this. 

“Do you mind if I ask your son a few questions?” Officer Yates asks Kenny. 

“Go ahead, we have nothing to hide here.” He gestures for him to come inside. 

“Sure you don’t!” Wendy yells. 

Officer Yates gives me a stern look. “Stan, I’m Officer Yates. I just have one question, do you feel safe here?” 

I look at Kenny and if looks could kill… “Y-yes…” I stammer. 

“Stan! Tell the truth!” Wendy nudges me. 

“Wendy please!” Yates turns his attention to me. “You don’t have to be afraid. It’s our job to protect our citizens, even the young ones.” 

I don’t think anyone could protect me from Kenny’s wrath. “I’m fine, really.” 

“Stan, please! This is probably your only chance.” Wendy pleads. 

“It’s okay Wendy. Really!” I smile and look at Yates. “I promise you, everything is fine.” 

“Thank you for your time Stan.” He looks at Kenny. “I apologize for the late night disturbance.” 

Kenny shakes hands with him. “You’re just doing your job.” 

“Goodnight.” He leaves. 

Wendy gets in Kenny’s face. “I don’t know what you said or did to intimidate Stan, but you’re not going to get away with this!”

“I already have!” He turns towards me. “I’m going to bed and you need to do the same. You still have school in the morning. Say goodnight to your friend.” He goes upstairs. 

Wendy hugs me. “Are you okay? You’re a little shaky. Why didn’t say anything?”

“I couldn’t...” I whisper. 

“Why not?”

“Can you stay?” I go to the kitchen and grab the bottle of whiskey. 

Wendy nods. “Of course, but aren’t you worried you might get in trouble?”

“Let me worry about that. I’ll open the door to make him think you’re leaving then we’ll sneak up to my room.”

Wendy smiles. “You’re so bad!” 

Once we’re in my room, Wendy and I sit on my bed. “Now tell me what’s going on Stan. Kenny could be behind bars right now. What gives?”

I look away feeling embarrassed. “Something happened earlier…”

“Oh God! Did he beat you again?” 

I shake my head. “I thought he was, but it was something else. Something unexpected. He told me he’s attracted to me…” 

Wendy frowns. “Yuck, really? Dude, he was married to your mom!” 

“I know! That’s what makes it so weird. He said all the times he hit me was just an excuse to be close to me and touch me.” 

“You really should’ve said this earlier. He’s getting off on this and that’s sick and disturbing.” 

“Wendy…he also kissed me.” I cover my face. I’m ashamed to admit it. 

She retches. “Oh God, you’re going to make me throw up!” 

“That’s how I felt. He kept how he felt from me because of my age.” 

“You’re still underage.”

I nod. “I know. Wendy I feel so…I don’t know how I feel.” 

“Come here.” Wendy pulls me closer to her. 

“I feel so violated.” 

“Why?” 

“He kissed me! I didn’t want him to kiss me.” 

“Did you like the kiss?” 

I’m taken aback. “What the hell kind of question is that?” 

“A question that you’re not answering for some reason.” 

I kiss Wendy. This will take my mind off of Kenny. “That’s the kind of kiss I enjoy.” 

“Me too.” Wendy smiles and we kiss again. 

“Let’s do it!” 

Wendy giggles. “Do it? Really Stan?” 

“What? It’s not like we haven’t before.” 

“Yes, but normally we’re here alone. Kenny could walk in any time.” 

“You know I’m quick.” 

“You are?” 

I raise my eyebrow. “Why are you acting like you don’t know this already?” 

“You’ve had a long night and you’re clearly drunk. How about we just cuddle until you fall asleep?” 

She’s right about both so I won’t argue with her. “Works for me. I love you.” I lay my head on her shoulder and she wraps her arms around me and strokes my hair. 

“I love you too Stan. Don’t you ever forget it.” She kisses me on the forehead. 

I wake up the next morning and realize that Wendy is still here. Oh crap, she has to get out of here before Kenny finds out. I look over at her and that’s when I discover. “What the hell? Kenny?” Kenny opens his eyes and smiles at me. 

“Good morning Sunshine!”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kenny’s POV

“What the hell are you doing in my bed?” Stan shrieks as he quickly jumps out of the bed.

“Comforting you.” I smile. 

He looks around. “Where’s Wendy?”

“Why would she be here? I told her to go home.”

“Yeah, but umm...she stayed and we went to my room.” He states nervously. “We talked, and we were going to...wait, why am I telling you all of this?”

“You mean you telling “Wendy” how I feel about you?” I smirk. 

Stan seems taken aback. “How did you know?”

I stand up and walk over him and put my arm around him. “Sweet Stan, you were talking to me.”

He pushes my arm away. “No, I was talking to Wendy!”

“I came to check on you because I knew you were drunk and that’s when you bared your soul to “Wendy”.” I laugh. 

“But-“

“I believe you said you felt violated. That really hurt Stan.” I poked out my bottom lip. 

“But Wendy comforted me...we kissed!”

I nod. “That was all me.”

Stan slowly backs up. “So I said you violated me...and then you violated me again!”

“No I didn’t!”

“You kissed me again!” He throws up and some of the throw up gets on my foot. 

“You stupid shit!” I back slap him. 

“Hey!” He rubs his cheek and I see him tearing up. I immediately feel guilty. 

“Oh Stan, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that, it was out of habit.” I try to hug him, but he pushes me off. “To be fair, _YOU’RE_ the one that initiated the kiss in your bed not me. You wanted me to kiss you again and even suggested that we “do it”.”

I see his face turn red. “Just get away from me! Get out of my room! NOW” He yells. 

“Don’t talk to me like that! You have no right after you tried to disobey me last night!”

“Well according to you, I didn’t! That was...you...oh God, I’m going to be sick!” He puts his hand over his mouth. 

I roll my eyes. “Stop being so damn dramatic! You’re only feeling sick because you drank too much whiskey last night.” I start laughing. “You’re slowly becoming Randy…”

“I swear I didn’t have that much...”

“You clearly had more than you thought of you thought I was Wendy.”

He smacks his forehead. “This is so embarrassing...”

“You’ll think about that the next time you want to get drunk. Now get dressed, you’re going to be late for school.”

“School?”

I nod. “Yes, you’re going! I don’t care about your hangover.” 

“Can I stay home just this once?” 

“Fine, I’ll cancel all of my appointments and stay home to take care of you. Really good care of you!” I smirk. 

Stan’s eyes widen. “No way! I’m going to school!” 

“I thought so!” I leave him so he can get dressed. I’m honestly glad that it was me and not Wendy he spoke to. He said entirely too much, he could’ve ruined everything!

Stan’s POV

The whole way to school, all I could think about was Kenny. I still can’t believe we kissed again. I never in a million years would want to kiss him! What does this mean for my relationship with Wendy? Did I cheat on her? I put my head up against my locker. “Hey Stan. You don’t look so good.” I turn and see Kyle. 

“I feel like shit!” I tell him as I turn back towards the locker. 

“What’s going on? Did Kenny hit you again?” 

“I can’t talk about it. I’m going to be sick!” I throw up. 

Kyle rubs my back. “Dude, I’m really worried about you.”

“I’m okay dude...”

“You don’t look or sound okay.”

“Stan!” I hear Wendy squeal as she approaches my locker. I hear Kyle groan. “I’m so happy to see you!”

“Wendy!” I immediately pull her into a hug and start crying. “Why did you leave me last night?”

“What happened after I left?” She runs her fingers through my hair. 

“I don’t remember, all I know is I woke up and he was in my bed.”

“What?” I almost forgot that Kyle was still there. I break away from Wendy and I glare at him. 

“Kyle, do you mind? I want to talk to Wendy alone.”

I can see the look of disappointment on Kyle’s face. “Sure. I know you don’t need me now that you have her.” He points at Wendy. 

“Thanks for understanding Kyle.” Wendy tells Kyle. He walks off without saying another word. She turns me towards her. “Why was that sick fuck in your bed?” She whispers.

“It was terrible.” I start crying again. “I thought I was with you the entire time. I opened up to you about Kenny.”

“What about him? I already know he abuses you.”

I let out a huge sigh. “He has feelings for me and he kissed me.”

“WHAT?” Wendy screams. 

I quickly shush her and begin whispering. “I thought I told you this, but it turns out I was talking to Kenny the entire time. I didn’t even realize I was that drunk.” I bury my head in my hands. “We kissed…” Wendy doesn’t look too happy to hear that. “Are you mad?”

“Not mad, just a little disappointed. I’m sure you know the difference between my kiss and his.”

“I was drunk.” I sigh. “There’s more.” Now she looks pissed. “I asked him to make love to me...” I cry.

Wendy narrows her eyes. “Oh my God! Did you?”

I shake my head. “No...I don’t think we did. Kenny says we didn’t. When I thought I was talking to you, you said no so maybe he’s telling the truth.”

“That would be a first.” She rolls her eyes. 

“I told him how I felt violated and I feel that way again. I have to get away from him.”

“You should’ve told the police the truth last night. This wouldn’t have happened.”

“I was scared, okay? He scares me for some reason.”

“It’s time to fight Stan. I’m afraid he may do something worse to you.”

“Like what?”

“Instead of physical abuse, it could turn in to sexual abuse. That almost happened last night.”

“I don’t even want to think it...”

Wendy starts shaking me. “Wake up Stan! He’s already kissed you multiple times and he was in bed with you while you were drunk! It’s time to get the police involved and TELL THE TRUTH!”

“I can’t Wendy...” I cry. 

“I’ll come with you. You don’t have to be afraid.”

“What will happen to Kenny?”

“That’s his problem, not yours.” She puts her arm around me. “Why don’t we leave school and go to the station now?”

“I can’t! I can’t do this! I have to go!” I run off. I hear her calling out to me, but I ignore her. I have to get away as quickly as I can! I don’t know where to go, I’m so lost and confused…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stan’s POV

I head to the cemetery and find my mom’s grave. I kneel down next to it. I kiss my hand and put it on top of her grave. “Oh Mom, why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave me at the mercy of Kenny? If you only knew how horrible he is to me. I wish I told you and dad how he treats me. I was too scared. I was scared of what he might do to me. God, I wish you were still here!” I start crying. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up. “What are you doing here?” I see Kenny with flowers in his hand. 

“I could ask you the same thing. You’re supposed to be at school!” Kenny frowns. 

“Are you stalking me?”

He shakes his head. “I came to see Sharon before I head to work.”

“Why? How can you pretend to give a damn a lot my mom after what you told me? You don’t belong here!”

I can see the look of anger on Kenny’s face seconds before he knocks me to the ground. “Your mom is the love of my life!”

“You’re going to do this here? At my mother’s gravesite! How dare you!” I stand up brushing myself off. 

“Oh Stan...” He pulls me into a kiss again. I can feel his tongue slide into my mouth. 

“Stop it!” I yell as I push him, but he grabs my wrists. 

“Do you really want me to stop? It took you awhile to “stop” me...” He begins kissing me again. 

“Yes...please...stop...” I moan. Oh God, am I starting to like this…?

“You don’t mean that.” Kenny whispers as he starts kissing me on the neck. I push him off again. 

“I’m not going to disrespect my mother’s grave like this!” I get down on my knees. “Mom, please forgive me! I don’t want this! I never wanted this! You see? He’s the one that keeps coming into me!” I start crying again. 

“Get up!” Kenny orders. 

“Please just leave me alone! I want to be with my mom alone.”

“You’re supposed to be in school.”

I glare at him. “Fuck school! I’m on the verge of a breakdown because of you!”

Kenny sighs. “You need to come with me. You need someone to talk to.”

I shake my head. “I’m not talking to you. I’m not your patient anymore!”

“You’re going to talk to a colleague of mine. Let’s go, this isn’t up for negotiation!”

“What are you going to do if I refuse? Hit me?”

He kneels down to my level and narrows his eyes. “Do you really want to find out?”

I swallow nervously. “No...”

“That’s what I thought! Let’s go!” He grabs me by the arm and yanks me up. He then escorts me to his car. 

About 20 minutes later, we arrive at Kenny’s office building. He takes me (dragging me by my arm) to a different suite and knocks on the door. A tall man with short blonde hair answers. “Good morning Dr. McCormick!” He greets him. 

“Hey Dr. Stotch. What time is your first appointment today?”

“10:30, why?”

“Good, I need a favor from you.”

Dr. Stotch smiles. “Oh sure! I still owe you one for taking one of my patients last month.”

Kenny gestures towards me. “This is my stepson Stan Marsh. He recently lost both of his parents and is having a really tough time.”

“Aww, I’m sorry to hear that little buddy!” Dr. Stotch pats me on the head. What the hell? I’m not a child!

“I’m having a bit of trouble getting through to him since I used to be his counselor and I’m his stepfather. Do you think you could talk to him?”

“Of course, this is my specialty!” He turns towards me. “How are you doing Stan?” 

I ignore him and I can feel Kenny poking me in the back. “I’m fine…” I say through gritted teeth. 

“Come on in my office so we can chat.” 

“Thanks again Dr. Stotch. Let me know when you’re done with him so I can get him off to school.” 

“Will do.” We go in his office and he closes the door. He gestures for me to sit down. “Have a seat Stan.” I sit down. “So as you heard, I’m Dr. Stotch. You may call me Butters if you like.” 

“Butters?” What a stupid name. 

“That’s what my friends call me.” He takes out a note pad. “So Dr. McCormick said you lost your parents recently. I’m terribly sorry for your loss. I had the pleasure of meeting your mom. She was a lovely woman.” 

“Thanks.” I say as I look down. 

“How have you been holding up?”

“Not well at all…” 

“Tell me how you feel.” 

I glare at him. “I’m angry. I’m angry that my parents got divorced.” I notice he seems interested. I realize that he is a friend of Kenny’s so I better be careful. “Everything I say in here stays between us…right?” 

He nods. “Yes, I’m bound by doctor-patient confidentiality.” 

I let out a sigh of relief. “I’m angry that my mom married that son of bitch Kenny! He’s ruining my life! My parents couldn’t protect me from him when they were here and now that they’re gone…” I begin tearing up. 

“What is it?” Dr. Stotch asks gently. 

“You really promise you won’t say anything?” 

“I promise.” 

“I’m serious! Whatever I say can’t leave this room!” 

“Stan, I promise you whatever you say will stay between us.” He says reassuringly. 

“Kenny, he...he...” I start breathing heavy and trying my best to hold back my tears. 

“What is it Stan?”

“He hits me! With his hand or sometimes with an object like a belt.” I sniffle. “He told me he’s love with me and beating me was a way for him to be able to touch me. He gets off on it! He keeps kissing me! I don’t want him to, but he does it anyway. I makes me feel so...I don’t know how to describe it!” I can’t describe it because in a way, I kind of like it…but it’s wrong! I can feel the tears coming down. 

Dr. Stotch’s eyes widen. “Stan, are you serious? This is a very serious allegation!”

I nod. “Yes! I wouldn’t make this up!”

“I know I said nothing will leave this room, but as a professional and a father, I’m afraid I need to report Dr. McCormick to the authorities.”

I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. “What? No!”

He raises his eyebrow. “No?”

“You said you wouldn’t say anything!” I cry. 

He nods slowly. “Stan, what you’re describing is child abuse. It’s borderline sexual abuse of a minor. It’s my obligation to report this.”

“But what’s going to happen to Kenny?”

“I don’t know. He’ll be investigated.”

I get down on my knees. “Please Dr. Stotch! Please don’t report Kenny. I don’t want him to get in trouble!”

“Why not? He’s hurting you, right? Don’t you deserve to feel safe at home?”

“Yes, but isn’t there some other way.” I look away. 

“What do you suggest?”

“I don’t know. Just please don’t call the police. Kenny isn’t my favorite person, but I don’t want him to go to jail or anything.”

“You said he hits you and he’s kissing you without consent. This isn’t okay.”

I have to do something. I can’t let this happen to Kenny, I just can’t. “I made it all up!” I stand up. 

“What?”

“I lied about what I said about Kenny! He never touched me!”

“Stan...”

I start crying again. “I’m serious! I’m just a stupid kid who makes up stupid stories for attention! I didn’t mean it. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me!”

“I think we should talk about this some more.” He tries to grab my arm, but I back away and head towards the door. 

“There’s nothing to talk about! I lied! I need to get back to school.” I open the door. 

“Stan, wait!”

I turn towards him. “Yes?”

“I want you to come back and talk to me this time next week. Today wasn’t enough.”

I shake my head. “I can’t, I have school.”

“I’ll give you a doctor’s note. I really think you’ll benefit from another session.”

“Fine!” I agree just to shut him up. “I have to go.” I rush out of the room. I head to Kenny’s office and I pound on the door. 

“You’re done already?” Kenny asks when he answers. 

I nod and wipe my eyes. “Yes! I’m going back to school.”

Kenny squints his eyes. “Why are you crying?”

I push him in the office and close the door. “Is this what you want from me?” I grab him and pull him into a kiss…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kenny’s POV

I back away from Stan and stare into his eyes. I run my fingers through his hair. “Tell me this isn’t a dream.”

“It’s not...” He whispers. 

“What changed your mind?”

“Just shut up and kiss me again!” 

I smile at him. “It would be my pleasure!” He pulls me into a kiss. He slips his tongue in my mouth and I immediately get hard. I grab his zipper and begin to unzip his pants. 

Stan pushes my hand away. “What are you doing?”

“I want you so badly right now...” I whisper as I continue to unzip his pants. I lock the door and I kiss him. 

“This isn’t right...”

I smile. “Don’t be a tease Stan. You know you want it.”

“I’m not that experienced...” He begins to blush as he looks away from me. He’s so damn cute!

I turn his head towards me. “Lucky for both of us, I am!” I wink at him. I take off his pants and boxers. 

“I want this, but-“

“Just relax baby...” I interrupt Stan as I bend him over and insert myself inside of him. 

“Oh God!” He cries out as I start stroking him. Within seconds, he cums. 

I can’t help but chuckle. “Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you’re an early bird!”

“What?” He looks at me nervously. 

“You only lasted 30 seconds!”

Stan slaps his forehead and turns red as a cherry. “Oh God, you know about that?”

“You mentioned you don’t last long when you “claimed” you were talking to Wendy.”

“I thought I was!” Stan stomps. 

I glare at him. “Really Stan? Do I kiss like Wendy?”

He opens his mouth to say something, but then he looks down at the ground. “Well...no...”

“I know you were drunk, but you couldn’t have been that drunk. I’m a man, she’s a little girl. I’m a blonde, she has dark hair. I’m tall and built, she’s short and skinny. We have different smells. You could tell the difference drunk or not!”

“I really thought you were Wendy.” I notice Stan is starting to tear up a bit. God, this kid is so sensitive. 

“You can keep going with that story if you want, but you coming here today proves you knew it was me and you wanted me as much I wanted you!”

Just then, Stan’s phone begins to ring. I can see a panicked look in his eyes which can only mean one things. “Oh God, speak of the devil! It’s Wendy.” Just what I thought.

I roll my eyes. “Ignore it. You can’t talk to her after what we just did.”

He quickly grabs his pants and puts them on. “Dude, she’s going to kill me...and probably you too!”

I laugh. I can’t believe how afraid of this girl he is. “You’re too good for the little slut anyway.”

“I really have to go!”

I put my hand on his shoulders. “Go home and get some rest. I’ll call your school and say you weren’t feeling well. I mean, you better be home when I get there!” I narrow my eyes. “It would be in your best interest to not disobey me!”

Stan nods. “Yes sir!” He says as he rushes out. 

Stan’s POV

I know Kenny told me to go home, but I had to stop by Stark’s Pond to get my thoughts together. I still can’t believe I had sex with Kenny. I cheated on Wendy with my stepfather. I need to tell someone and there’s only one person I can think of to call right now. I grab my phone and dial a number. “Kyle?” I say when he answers. 

“What do you want?” He replies curtly. 

“Can you meet me somewhere? I really need to talk to you.”

“Aren’t you at school?”

I shake my head. “No, I left early. Please Kyle, I really need to talk.”

“Call Wendy! That’s who you prefer to confide in, isn’t it?” I can hear the anger in his voice. 

“I can’t talk to Wendy about this.”

“So you’re just using me then?”

“No dude!” I start crying. “You’re my best friend and I need some friendly advice. Please Kyle! I don’t have anyone else to turn to right now. I need you!” I sniffle. 

Kyle sighs. “Fine. Are you at home?”

“No, but we can’t talk there anyway. I’m at Stark’s pond. Can you meet me there?”

“I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

“Thanks Kyle! You’re the best!” We hang up. I sit down and start throwing rocks into the pond. I look at my phone and see I have multiple voicemails and text messages from Wendy. She’s really worried about me. She’s going to hate me when she finds out what I did. “I’m sorry Wendy. I’m so sorry…” I bury my head in my hands and cry. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Kyle. I wipe my eyes. “Thanks for coming dude.” 

“What’s this all about Stan?” He asks. 

I stand up. “I have to tell someone this…”

“What?” 

“I…I…” I stutter. God, I can’t even say the words out loud.

“You what? Spit it out Stan, I don’t have all day!” Kyle folds his arms. 

I let out a deep sigh. “I slept with Kenny!” Kyle stares at me, but he doesn’t say anything. “Dude, did you hear what I said?” 

“Please tell me this is a sick joke!”

“It’s not a joke Kyle. We just had sex in his office.” 

He backs away. “Dude! Gross! Did he rape you?” 

I shake my head. “No…I wanted it.” I lower my head in shame. 

“I thought you hated Kenny because he’s an abusive asshole?” 

“I do hate him…kind of.” 

“Then why the fuck did you have sex with him?” 

“I don’t know…” I start crying again. “Kyle, I cheated on Wendy…”

He nods and smiles. “Yes you did.”

“I’m afraid to tell her. She’s going to break up with me.” 

“Yeah, that’s tragic…” Kyle replies sarcastically. 

“Dude, you’re not helping!” 

“So when are you going to tell her?” 

“I don’t know. How do I tell her something like this?” 

“Tell her the same way you told me.” 

“Get ready to come to my funeral.” 

Kyle laughs. “It’s not the end of the world if Wendy dumps you. You can do better anyway.” 

“That’s what Kenny said.” 

“I still can’t believe you fucked him. Dude, he had sex with your mom! That alone should’ve been reason enough to not do that with him.”

“You’re not making me feel better.” 

“I’m just not understand how you went from running away to get away from that douche to screwing him.” 

“He told me he likes me and in a weird way, I kind of like him too. I can’t really explain it.” 

“Maybe you should go back to counseling…obviously a different counselor. This isn’t normal. You have feelings for someone that hurt you. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

I try my best to fight back tears. “You don’t understand Kyle. No one understands!” I run off. I hear Kyle chasing behind me, but I’m too fast for him. 

I run all the way home and as soon as I get to the door, I’m greeted by Wendy. “There you are Stan! I’ve been calling and texting you all day! Where were you? Are you okay?” Oh shit! I wasn’t expecting this. I’m not ready, but I guess I better tell her the truth now and get it over with.

I tear up. “Wendy, come in. I have something to tell you…”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stan’s POV

Wendy and I go inside and sit down on the couch in the living room. I look at her and start crying. “What’s the matter Stan?” Wendy asks as she squeezes my hand.

I sigh. “You’re not going to be happy with what I’m about to tell you.”

“What is it? I’m sure I can handle it.” 

“When I left school, I went to visit my mom’s grave.” 

She squeezes my hand again and smiles. “Aww, I wish you would’ve stayed and talked to me. You know your mom can’t help you now.” 

“Wendy, please let me finish. This is going to be hard enough.” 

She nods. “Okay, sorry. Go on.”

“Kenny showed up and took me to his office to speak to a grief counselor. After that was over, I went to Kenny’s office and…” I look away from Wendy and swallow nervously.

“…and what Stan?” 

“I kissed him…” 

I look at Wendy and I can tell that she’s not happy. “You better not give me that crap about you thought he was me again! That’s only going to work so many times!” 

“I knew it was him…”

She slowly stands up. “So you wanted to kiss him?” 

I close my eyes. “Wendy…it went further than that.” I look at her. 

“Oh God! Don’t tell me you…” I nod my head and start crying again. Wendy’s eyes widen.

“Wendy, I’m-“ Before I can finish, Wendy slaps me. “I deserve that.”

“How could you do this? How long has this been going on? I want the truth!”

“This was the first time Wendy, I swear!” 

“I don’t believe you! You’ve been playing me all along!”

I shake my head. “No I haven’t. It just happened and I’m really sorry.” 

I look at Wendy’s who’s face is red. She puts her hands on her hips. “All those times you came to me crying because Kenny abused you…was that a lie?” 

“It was all true!”

“Then how could you fuck your abuser? What the hell is wrong with you?” 

I look away from her. “I don’t know Wendy. I never meant for things to go this far. Can you ever forgive me?” I try to touch her hand, but she slaps my hand away. 

“Don’t touch me! You’re out of your mind if you think I’ll ever forgive you for this!” 

“I said I’m sorry!”

“Sorry isn’t good enough! You cheated on me with that asshole! You son of a bitch!” She scratches my face twice. She really dug her nails deep in my skin. 

“HEY!” We look and see Kenny. “Get your hands off of him!” 

Wendy glares at Kenny. “Why? Am I stealing your job from you?” 

“Stan, are you okay?” Kenny comes closer to me and inspects my face. He completely ignores that Wendy is there. 

“Now you’re going to pretend like you care about him? I guess things have changed now that you screwed him, huh?”

“You told her?” He whispers to me. I touch my face and I see blood on my fingers. 

“Yes he told me! I should have you arrested!”

Kenny turns towards Wendy. “For what? He consented.” 

“He’s 17! God, you’re even worse than I thought you disgusting creep!” Wendy shoves Kenny. I’m almost afraid of what his reaction is going to be. 

“Get out of my house NOW! I want you to stay away from Stan and I mean it!” 

“You don’t have to worry about me anymore. Stan and I are finished!” Wendy glares at me. I open my mouth to say something, but she beats me to it. “I hope he was worth it!” She walks out slamming the door shut. 

“Are you okay?” Kenny asks me again. 

I nod. “I think so…” I’m really not. Wendy dumped me. She really dumped me…

“You’re bleeding. Let me get you cleaned up.” He heads to the bathroom and grabs a rag and a bottle of peroxide. 

“Thank you.” I smile. I like that he wants to take care of me. 

Kenny laughs. “You look like you were attacked by a cat!”

I shrug. “She has every right to be angry.”

“She has no right to put her hands on you! Who the hell does she think she is? I’m thinking about pressing charges!” 

“That’s not fair. You’ve put your hands on me plenty of times.” I remind Kenny. 

“That’s different. I did it out of love, to discipline you. Wendy was trying to cause you bodily harm.” He puts some peroxide on a rag. “This may sting a little…” He puts the rag on my face. 

“Ow…” I close my eyes. That stung a lot. It matches the pain I feel on the inside now that Wendy dumped me. 

“Shh…it’s okay. It’s okay.” He finishes cleaning me up. “You can open your eyes now.” I do what he says. “Better?” He smiles. 

“No…” I look down. 

“What do you mean no?” 

I look at him with tears in my eyes. “My heart is broken. I just got dumped.” 

Kenny chuckles. “You’re so young and naïve, it’s cute. You may not see it now, but in time you’ll realize she did you a favor.” 

“Kenny, I love her.” 

He shakes his head. “No you don’t. She was just convenient. You’re too young to understand what love is.” 

“Then what is this thing we have?”

“I love you. I genuinely love you. I’m also older and experienced so I know what real love is. In your case, you’re a confused child that’s trying to figure out what he wants.” 

“What about you and my mom? Was that real love?” 

Kenny nods. “It was.” 

I frown. “How can you say that you were in love with her and then turn around and say you’re in love with me?”

“Sharon is no longer here. I’ll always love her for the rest of my life. However, I’m only 30. I would like to settle down again.”

My eyes widen. He wants to settle down…with me? I’m not ready for that! “I’m only 17!”

“Almost 18.” He reminds me. 

“I haven’t finished high school or experienced college yet. I don’t think I’m ready to settle down!”

Kenny looks at me for a minute and then starts laughing. “I know you’re not ready.” 

“So then why do you want to be in a relationship with me?” 

He raises his eyebrow. “When did I say I wanted a relationship with you?”

“But-“ I could’ve sworn he said he wanted us to be together…

“You thought because we had sex, that I wanted to be with you?” He laughs even harder. “Darling, you’re only 17 and technically you’re my stepson.”

“Then why did you tell me you’re in love with me?” 

“I’m a counselor. My job is to get people to open up about their feelings. I would’ve been a hypocrite to expect that of my patients and not do the same myself. While it’s true that I’m in love with you and I wanted you to return the feelings, I can’t take things further with because of Sharon.” 

“But we had sex…” I feel like I’m getting dumped for the second time today.

Kenny shrugs. “Lapse in judgement. I promise you, it won’t happen again.” 

“My girlfriend just dumped me and now you’re telling me there can’t be anything between us?” 

He nods. “That’s right. But look on the bright side, Wendy dumped you!” He puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles. 

“How is that the bright side?” 

“Now you can find a nice respectable girl or guy that I’ll approve of. Wendy wasn’t it, she’s trash!” 

“I feel so stupid…” I look away from him. 

“Don’t, you’re only 17. This is the time of your life where you can make stupid mistakes.” He looks at his watch. “It’s almost 8. It’s time for you to take a shower and get ready for bed.” 

I look at him in shock. “This early?” 

He nods. “I told you to come straight home and you didn’t listen. Plus you invited that trash over here after I’ve told both of you to stay away from each other. So now you’re grounded for the next three weeks and your new bedtime is at 8:30.”

“But-“

“No buts young man!” He points at the stairs. 

“This isn’t fair!” I say as I head towards the stairs. 

“Didn’t your mommy and daddy tell you that life isn’t fair? Hang in there kiddo, you still have a lot of growing up to do! Now go!” He playfully smacks me on the ass. 

“Yes sir…” I go upstairs. I can’t believe what just happened. I basically just got played by Kenny. He loves me, but doesn’t want me. I got dumped by Wendy! This is a time when I need my parents and I don’t have them to help me get through this. But I will. I have to be strong! Everything will be okay…right?

The End


End file.
